Sólo un recuerdo
by VictoriaDvalosBTR
Summary: "Camino y camino... no encuentro la salida, ahora estoy atrapado. He dejado todo inconcluso, aun me queda mucho por recorrer".


**Regreso con otra nueva historia, pronto actualizaré las otras, no he podido hacerlo porque he tenido algunos problemas pero espero que este fin de semana pueda actualizar algunas. Sin más parloteo mío (xD) los dejo leer :33**

**Sólo un recuerdo.**

Jamás imaginé como sería el día de mi muerte, es como un sueño… del cual sabes que nunca despertarás.

Lo que más me duele es haber dejado a las personas que amo, ahora ellas sufren por mi culpa, mi madre, mi hermana y él… aquella persona con la cual planeaba pasar el resto de mi vida. Si tan sólo pudiera decirles que estoy bien quedaría tranquilo pero no… ahora estoy atrapado en un abismo lleno de oscuridad.

¿Cómo encontrar la salida? No lo sé… creo que la muerte espera a que yo encuentre el camino solo, sin ayuda, lo cual es muy cruel de su parte. No sé si aquí el tiempo exista pero creo que llevo vagando un par de horas en este túnel sin fin, sólo puedo ver a lo lejos una salida puesto que hay luz, pero por más que corro… no puedo llegar.

Les contaré un poco sobre mi trágica muerte…

Iba en mi auto en camino hacia mi trabajo, como era de costumbre, llevaba varios días sin poder dormir ya que había discutido con él... con el amor de mi vida y todo por una estupidez. Ese día mi jefe, Gustavo, me había citado a fueras de la ciudad, así que tomé la carretera que me llevaría a mi destino, entonces, comencé a cabecear en el camino… veía borroso. Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos, cuando logré abrirlos de nuevo vi que estaba a punto de chocar con un camión de carga, yo tratando de que no sucediera maniobré con el volante y el auto comenzó a dar vueltas sin control… logrando que saliera del tramo de la carretera, mientras caía por un barranco.

Mi vista en ese momento se tornaba borrosa, me sentía demasiado débil para sostener la mirada tan quisiera un par de minutos, sólo recuerdo destellos de luces rojas por doquier y sonidos de sirenas a lo lejos… después de ahí desperté en este extraño túnel, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que había muerto.

Hace demasiado frío, siento como si alguien estuviera observándome, como si alguien…

-¿Kendall Knight?

POV Normal.

Una voz misteriosa interrumpió los pensamientos de Kendall, haciéndolo saltar desde el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-¿Quién eres? – Preguntó el rubio con temor.

-Eso no importa ahora, no debes rendirte, estás a punto de llegar- Fue lo único que dijo esa voz, Kendall seguía desconociendo la procedencia de la cual venía.

-¿Llegar a dónde? No sé dónde estoy… ¡estoy desesperado! –Gritó Kendall a punto de romper en llanto por la angustia que sentía en ese momento.

-Sabes dónde estás…

- No, no lo sé ¡es ilógico estúpida voz!

-Sólo debes llegar… falta poco…no debes rendirte…- Kendall pudo escuchar que aquella voz comenzaba a alejarse.

-¡No por favor! ¡Espera!- Pero fue inútil, jamás volvió a recibir respuesta por parte de aquella voz.

Kendall sólo resopló y siguió caminando pero algo sucedió, comenzó a sentirse mareado, su cabeza le daba vueltas y pudo sentir como el piso en el cual estaba parado se desplomaba… haciéndolo caer con un estruendoso sonido.

Levantó levemente la cabeza abrió sus ojos adolorido, veía borroso pero después de unos segundos comenzó a recuperar la vista.

-¿Dónde estoy? – Fue lo único que dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos, rápidamente alarmado se paró y pudo reconocer el lugar.

-Esperen… es… es mi casa- Dijo caminando por la habitación en la que se encontraba, era la sala de la gran casa que compartía con el amor de su vida.

Recorría con sus largos y delicados dedos cada mueble, extrañaba estar en ese lugar. Múltiples recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza pero fueron interrumpidos por un gran quejido… era en la primera planta.

Lentamente comenzó a subir las escaleras que estaban en forma de caracol, cada vez esos quejidos se fueron haciendo más fuertes, ahora eran sollozos…

Pudo identificar que venían de la habitación principal, pero cuando llegó la puerta estaba cerrada. Intentó tomar la perilla pero fue inútil, su mano traspasaba el metal de color dorado. Intentó varias veces y nada… sólo conseguía lo mismo.

-¡Demonios! – Gritó enojado lanzando un duro golpe a la madera de la puerta, pero algo sucedió, jamás escuchó que su mano golpeara el duro material… lo había atravesado.

En ese momento Kendall abrió los ojos como platos, tenía miedo de que algo le pudiera pasar si lo volvía a hacer, pero si quería averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando tendría que ser valiente y arriesgarse.

Con sumo cuidado comenzó a meter cada una de sus extremidades, dejando al último la cabeza. Cuando se metió por completo abrió los ojos con terror esperando ver algo horrible pero no… sólo era su habitación. Giró la cabeza hacia la gran cama y ahí estaba él…

-¿James? – No podía creerlo, ahí estaba el castaño, acurrucado en la cama abrazando una foto de él mientras sollozaba.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué? – Decía cada vez abrazando más y más la foto. A Kendall se le rompió el corazón ver al amor de su vida así.

-Jamie, tranquilo, estoy aquí… contigo- Dijo Kendall caminando hacia James tratando de tomar con su mano el suave y despeinado cabello del más alto, pero seguía sin poder obtenerlo.

A Kendall se le rompía el corazón… si es que aún tenía… de ver a James en ese estado. Quisiera abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca, pedirle perdón por lo que se habían dicho, él simplemente quería regresar el tiempo.

Pero ahora era demasiado tarde, la vida de James ya no sería la misma, quizá el chico de ojos color avellana llegue a conocer a alguien más que sepa llenar el vacío que Kendall dejó en su corazón. Quizá sus amigos Logan y Carlos lo olvidarían con el tiempo, quizá sólo dejarían una rosa en su lápida el día de su cumpleaños, quizá sólo lo reemplazarían, quizá…

Nada era seguro en ese momento, Kendall había desaparecido ya del mundo de los vivos y ahora sólo lo tendrían presente como un recuerdo. El camino que le esperaba al rubio era demasiado, y para eso tendría que lidiar con muchos de los obstáculos que están a punto de presentársele.

Kendall sólo se recostó al lado de James, mirando el rostro demacrado del chico lindo, todo esto lo había causado él. Estaban prácticamente cara a cara, James de vez en cuando abría sus ojos, parecía como si se estuvieran viendo, choque de esmeralda contra avellana.

De pronto James se levantó y caminó hacia una pequeña mesa de cristal, tomó su celular y marcó un número. Kendall no sabía a quién llamaría hasta que escuchó ese nombre tan familiar.

-¿Logan? … que te puedo decir, lo extraño… no, no puedo… aun no puedo creer que se haya ido… ¿distraerme? No lo creo, no quiero salir en estos momentos… Logan… pero… está bien, los veo allá- James terminó la llamada y guardó su celular en el bolso de su pantalón y se dirigió al baño. Por lo que Kendall escuchó dedujo que saldría con los chicos, quería saber que había pasado con ellos así que en cuanto el castaño salió lo siguió a su auto, subió con él y el auto se puso marcha.

El camino iba completamente lleno de un silencio sepulcral, de vez en cuando se podían escuchar algunos suspiros por parte de James.

-¿Sabes James? Jamás me hubiera querido ir… no estaba listo aún para dejar la vida- Kendall comenzó a hablar como cuando solía hacerlo con James durante algún viaje o cada vez que salían. El rubio sabía que no obtendría respuesta pero se sentía mejor haciendo eso.

-No debimos discutir James, todo eso fue una estupidez, quisiera haber arreglado las cosas contigo, al menos irme con la conciencia tranquila- Kendall hablaba prácticamente a la nada, estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto lo cual le permitía tener una mejor imagen del panorama y de James.

-James… te amo- Kendall al decir eso colocó una de sus manos sobre la de James que estaba descansando en la palanca de velocidades.

James sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su mano y rápidamente volteó a ver hacia donde solía sentarse Kendall, con la esperanza de poder volver a ver al oji- verde, pero se llevó una gran desilusión al recordar que eso nunca pasaría, así que volvió su vista al camino. Kendall bajó la mirada y quitó su mano de la de James, sólo se limitó a ver hacia el otro lado de la ventana aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-¿Sabes Kendall? – Dijo James con un tono de voz suave, el rubio se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar, quizá lo había escuchado.

-Sé que nunca te volveré a ver, pero quiero recordarte como la persona que fuiste, como la persona que amé y amaré para toda la vida, a veces puedo sentir que estás conmigo, pero sé que es sólo un efecto que mi mente crea al no tenerte más- James dijo esto con suma tristeza pero no lloró… las lágrimas se le habían agotado desde el día de la muerte del oji-verde.

Kendall quitó la ilusión que se había formado en su interior, James no lo escuchaba, sólo entablaba una conversación para no sentirse sólo.

El auto se detuvo frente a una cafetería bastante familiar para ambos. Ahí era en dónde los chicos y él se reunían cada vez que lo deseaban. James bajó del auto seguido de Kendall que claro… nadie notó.

Al entrar pudo ver a Carlos y Logan sentados en la mesa del fondo, James caminó hacia ellos y se sentó, por lo general la mesa era de cuatro, así que sobrara un lugar… el de Kendall. Pero en realidad Kendall estaba sentado ahí, sólo que nadie lo podía notar porque ya saben… está muerto.

-Hola chicos- Saludó desganado el más alto.

-Hola James- Saludaron los pequeños al unísono. Kendall pudo notar la tristeza que irradiaban sus amigos, también se notaba que habían estado llorando.

Logan miró el lugar vacío y sonrió de lado.

-Quien diría que esta mesa jamás sería la misma- Dijo el pálido comenzando a jugar con los dedos de su mano.

-Lo extraño mucho- Dijo Carlos reprimiendo las ganas de llorar, no permitiría que sus dos amigos restantes lo vieran derramar pequeñas gotas salinas.

-Esto jamás volverá a ser como antes…

El último en hablar fue James, mientras sus ojos se ponían cristalinos de nuevo.

Kendall sólo bajó la mirada y derramó una lágrima.

-También los extraño chicos…

**Continuará…**

**Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les parece el principio de esta nueva historia :33**


End file.
